


One Day

by phanpuppies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coat - Freeform, I came up with a ship name for us, Internet friend, Other, and it became poetic, but i want to meet my friend, bye., hey core boar, irl fanfiction, not even sure if im allowed to do this, so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpuppies/pseuds/phanpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really want to meet my Corey okay?<br/>(Basically me imagining meeting my internet friend shrugg)<br/>c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

I wish I could hug you.  
My eyes would skim the crowd at the airport, dismissing all the other people.  
Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.

Mine.

As soon as my gaze landed on your smiling face, looking into your dark eyes, my face would burst into an awed grin, eyes widening in amazement, and my mouth would open in a silent cry of happiness.  
I would sprint towards you, running in an attempt to break the sound barrier, trying to go faster than the speed of light. I'd leap into your arms, crashing into you so hard you'd bend backwards and almost topple over, but we wouldn't care. We'd have each other now and it wouldn't matter what was up or down because if we fell, we'd fall together. 

I'd fling my arms around you and give you a full on bear hug. I would bury my face in the crook of your neck and wrap my hands in your shirt and hold you so tight and never let you go.

I'd sob into your shoulder and soak your skin with the tears of my joy. I'd laugh all the while of course, and you would hardly be able to breathe from the crushing weight of me pulling you so close.

My eyes would squeeze shut and my face would be sore as it sprang into a euphoric smile, like a spring coiled too tight for too long, finally able to stretch its weary limbs. But no amount of faces wearing a smile that big would ever be able to begin to express the pure ecstasy I felt. When my eyes cracked open the world would be a blur of shoes and cold tile floors, but I wouldn't see the desolate world around me. I'd be blinded by the walking, talking ray of sunshine standing before me, giving me warmth and light, wrapped around me like a blanket.

Always there to keep me warm in the times of dark and cold, my own little Coat.

I wish I could try you on.

One day.


End file.
